Hyper Dimension Neptunia, the alternation
by Azure Ash
Summary: This Story is based on the game "Hyper Dimension Neptunia". What if neptune never lost her memory and what if she had met Compa and someone else when She fell to Gamindustri? find out now.
1. Chapter 1, Exiled

Not so long ago, in the realm of the four goddesses, Celestia, A great war took pLace between them. this war is known as the console war. Each Goddess, Purple heart (Neptune) goddess of Planeptune, Green heart (vert) goddess of Leanbox, Black Heart (Noire) goddess of Lastation, and White heart (Blanc) goddess of Lowee, fought for control to become the true goddess, however one goddess in particular was about to embark on the greatest adventure in all of gamindustri.

"CLASh, CLASH, CRASH, BANG, BANG, BAAAMMMMMM."

"Neptune your getting out of hand. You 2 need to let this grudge go. Its getting alittle hot in here." said a mature looking women with green hair and purple eyes who was wearing some very revealing clothing with the bottom portions of her bust showing. (Green Heart)

"We've been fighting for centuries, how can we just stop.?" asked a white haired light blue eyed girl who was wearing what looked like a black plug suit (Black Heart). She looked like she was in her late teens or early 20's but not as mature as Green Heart.

"It's not just about us, but the people down below in gamindustri, atleast thats what I heard from the former goddess." said a short blue haired red eyed girl who was abit less developed then the others.(White Heart).

"I won't let any of you selfish icy bitches take the title of true goddess." White Heart responded.

"...Hush now. Where did you get such ruckus manners? you think your demeaner is acceptable as a goddess?" retorted Green Heart.

" Shut your hole. I can't stand the way you talk and act all high and mighty. Get outta here thunder tits." Shouted White Heart.

Green Hearts expression quickly changed. "Wha, breast are symbolic for maturaty and fertilaty. The size of my bust supports my apptitude as a goddess." Green Heart then smiled before finishing with this. "With such logic, you and Neptune are the least... fitting."

White Hearts eyes then flared up in anger. "The hell's that. Listen to that crap comin out your ass, I'll kill you, DIE." White Heart retorted before charging at Green Heart.

"CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, BAM, BAM, BANG, CRASH, BOOOOOM."

"hey, we can't waste time berating eachother, we're nowhere near settling this." said Black Heart.

A girl about that looked about a year or 2 older then Black Heart but still not as mature looking as Green Heart appeared next to her. She wore a suit similar to black hearts except it was purple and black and revealed less of her body. She had long purple hair that was tied in twin pig tails and had some futuristic looking hair peices on her head. (Purple Heart)

"Will settle it just fine, even if you had'nt brought it up. Still the result won't be what you hoped for." responded Purple Heart.

Black Heart then looked over to her. "You really are completely different when you've activated HDD. I kinda like that, it makes me wanna try even harder." Black Heart said with a glaring smile only to recieve the same look from Neotune.

"Well we have been fighting for centuries and only reached a stalemate. surely you havent been slacking off have you?" asked Green Heart.

'No, thats not what I meant. I wasnt even talking to you, anyway we came here for a fight so lets fight." said Black Heart.

"Actually this is getting kind of old, I think we should come up with a better way to end this." said Green Heart.

"Gimme a break, we've been fighting for thousands of years, do you really think we can settle this in just 1 day?" asked Black Heart.

"Of course, but we have to eliminate one of us fisrt. I sy we get rid of the one we have the most difficulty fighting and not someone we personally despise." said Green Heart.

"Well I hate you, I wanna put you down myself so your staying." said White Heart to Green Heart.

"I cant stand your little hissy fits, so your staying so I can put you in your place." said Black Heart to White Heart.

"I dont have anyone in particular, but if I had to choose, it would be you." Green Heart said to Black Heart.

"So whos left?" said Black Heart.

Everyone turned to look at Purple Heart.

"You all can't just decide on this without gathering my opinion as well can you?" said an angered Purple Heart. "Whatever, attack from any angle. I'll counter your attacks ahundred fold."

"It'll be useless if she just wakes up and fights us again. How about we exile her to the world below." said Green Heart.

"We aint gonna kill her?" asked White Heart.

"As blunt as ever, if you could, could you save this discusion for after you win against me?" replyed an annoyed Purple Heart.

"Im not sure if we can kill her. The former Goddess never said anything about this situation. This is a first for us." said Green Heart.

Purple Heart was now getting really annoyed. "Did...you just ignore me again?.. Yeah you did. you'll regret this." She said.

"So will you, you say we three wont stand a chance against you? then here we come, we're going all out.

The three other goddess charged Neptune. She predicted this and jumped over Black Heart and nailing her in the rib cage with her technology advanced katana-like sword. White Heart tried to strike her with a side sweep from her axe but Purple heart ducked under it and gave her a shot to the forehead with her gun forcing her to the ground. Green Heart then charged Purple Heart with her lance, but she grabbed the lance, spun Green Heart around like a top, and threw her striaght into the the other 2 goddesses.

"Is that the best you ca..." she never finished her sentence.

At that moment, the entire area went black. after a quick 3 seconds, Purple heart was now being slashed multiple time by Black Heart. She was preparing to counter attack until she was hit by a similar attack from Green Heart, except it was a lance instead of a sword. Purple Heart was now pretty beat up, her vision was spinning abit, and like last time before she could attack, she was hit by White heart with the same attack.

"aaaaaghhhh." She said before darkness begin to overtake her vision.

"I...ll...reme..mbe.r...this." said Purple Heart before she slammed into the land below.

**Well Thats chapter 1 down, I hope you all like it so far. Next chapter, Neptune wakes up in her human form on her own land where she meets Compa, a nurse in-training, and Croix, a traveling warrior knight. Ive also decided to add alittle twist by putting in afew charaters from another video game Ive played. Who are they? find out later in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2, Croix the gold knight

Chapter 2: Nurse Compa and the invincible knight Croix.

Neptune awoke to find herself in total darkness, she had reverted to her human form which she had shrunk in height and become the same size as White heart with a slightly bigger bust size, (so they say), she wore a purple and white hooded jacket over a purple tub top, purple and white thigh high socks, she still had purple hair but it was a lighter color now and her eyes had become purple as well.

"Its pitch black in here, I can't believe that this is happening." Neptune said reflecting on the beating she just took at the hands of the other 3 goddesses.

"When I get out of here I'm so gonna…" before she could finish she was interrupted by a strange voice that sounded very familiar to her.

"Please help.." said the voice.

"Who's there?" asked Neptune as she searched around for the source of the voice or a clue as to who it belonged to.

"I am not there, I am speaking to you through telepathy." replied the voice.

"Oh I see." said Neptune in a calm voice.

"I have a favor to ask you." Said the voice

"Sure but can you tell me who you are first?" asked Neptune

"I'm sorry, my name is Histoire." replied the voice.

"Histoire huh, well I'll just call you Histy for short." said Neptune

"Ummm, anyway there is something that I must ask you to do." said Histoire

"What is it?" asked an eager Neptune

"I have been sealed away by an evil presence, the only way to release me is by finding items known as key fragments." said Histoire

"Key fragments?" asked Neptune

"Yes, there should be one on each landmass." Replied Histoire

"So that means I have to travel to other landmasses?" asked Neptune

"Yes." Replied Histoire

Neptune looked a bit hesitant at first, but she couldn't just abandon someone who really needed help, so she chose the answer she believed in and not what her duties as a goddess told her to do.

"Okay, I'll do whatever I can to help you out Histy" replied Neptune

"Thank you." Replied Histoire. "I must go now, but I will contact you again as soon as I have enough power." And with that the voice stopped and the darkness was overtaken by light.

"Hey your awake." said another voice.

Nep shook her head a bit and opened her eyes all the way to see a sensitive looking pink haired girl standing over her.

"Wha.. Where am I?" asked Neptune.

"You're at my house. A man found you stuck head-first in the ground and was taking you to the hospital. I ran into him and offered him into my home for you to rest."

"(I was head-first in the ground? Ooohhh there's going to be some serious payback instore for them)" thought Neptune.

"By the way, my names Compa, and you are?" asked the pink haired nurse.

"Oh my names…." Neptune froze, she figured if she said she was Purple Heart then Compa would freak out. "My names Neptune."

"Okay Nept…..tuaan….train…" stuttered the confused nurse.

"(SERIOUSLY)" thought Neptune

"Too hard to pronounce huh, well you can just call me Nep or Nep-Nep, which ever you prefer." said Purple Heart.

"Okay then, from now on I'll call you Nep-Nep." smiled the nurse in training.

A thought then crossed Purple Hearts mind, she said that someone carried her here, who was it?

"Excuse but you said that someone found me stuck in the ground and carried me here, who was that?" asked Neptune.

Before Compa could speak, a male voice cut in.

"That would be me lady Neptune." said a male voice.

Compa and Neptune both turned to the door entrance to see a young man who looked like he was about 19 or 20 years old, 5'10 ft tall, had ebony black spiky hair that was combed down so the back of it went slightly past his shoulders and the front covered the top part of his piercing light gold eyes. He wore a jet black armor that covered his chest and rib cage, on his arms was armor that covered from his fingers to his elbows that were the same color as the armor on his upper torso, he also had two armor pieces on his shoulders that were black and gold with a cape that was black on the outside and gold on the inside. He also sported a black and gold coat which the sleeves were hidden by the armor and the coat reached down near the top of his ankles. He wore black pants that gave off a slight golden glow when light hit them from a certain point, a pair of black and gold armored boots, and lastly, something that caught Neptune's attention, a pair strange of sword hilts that were seethed in his arm pieces. (The armor comes off when he fights seriously.)

"And you are?" asked Neptune with a slight blush.

"I am known as Croix the gold knight." Responded the young man as he bowed slightly causing Neptune to blush a bit more.

"w-w-well thank you for saving Me." said a nervous Neptune.

"It was my honor." Responded Croix as he got down on a knee beside Neptune, took her hand causing her to blush some more…. And then kissed it, which caused steam to just jet out from her head.

"Nep-Nep, you seem to be getting a little hot." said Compa.

"Im-Im fine." Responded the nervous Goddess.

"By the way, I noticed that you're covered in scratches. Your wounds aren't serious but I need to cover them up to prevent infection." said Compa

Neptune looked over herself a bit before responding. "Your right, okay make sure to bandage me up nice and good."

Croix saw where this was going and left the room so they could get started. About 30 seconds later, it all started to come undone.

"Huh? Whoa heeeyy hold on there." said Neptune.

"I have to tie it tight so they won't come off. Hu-ha" said compa as she wrapped the bandages around Nep. A few seconds later, Neptune was getting tangled up in the bandages.

"This is waaayyy too tight, I am gonna snap, can't breathe… can't…make…more..comments." responded a gasping Neptune.

"Nep-nep, did I tie it too tight after all? Hang on, I'll loosen it…right…na." said Compa as she tried to loosen the bandages but only got them more tangled which caused them to become even tighter.

"It's…tighter now…your just…tangling..me..up….stoooop…gimme scissors…gimme…now." said Neptune as she reached for anything to help her relax.

"Put em in my hand and I'll do it myself." Responded the half unconscious goddess.

5 minutes later after Neptune and Compa were done with their little fiasco, Croix walked back in the room to ask Nep a question.

"Neptune, I noticed that while you were sleeping, you were mumbling something about Histoire and a key fragment, what is that?" asked the young knight.

Neptune paused for a minute till she remembered her promise. "Oh that's right, I gotta save Histy."

"Histy…?" responded Compa and Croix.

"I'll explain later, but right now are there any dungeons around here with some tough monsters?" asked Neptune.

Compa looked kinda scared but Croix answered Neps question.

"Well there aren't many tough ones around but there is a rumor that recently a monster that no one has ever seen before has shown up in a dungeon near here. The strange thing about this is that it appears to be guarding something and its weapon is a giant key." responded the knight.

"Cool, we can try there, lead the way Croix." said an eager Neptune.

"Do you mind if I…" Compa was about to ask something until Croix cut in.

"You can come if you like, since your mostly the healer type, I'll leave healing the injuries to you." said the gold knight.

"Okay, that officially makes the 3 of us a party." said Compa

As the 3 headed toward the dungeon, Croix felt a slight chill, he then turned to a nearby tree but there was nothing there.

"…" Croix stared at the tree for a bit after sensing a mysterious force, but then brushed it off as nothing and continued to follow Neptune and Compa. When they were far enough a young, beautiful women about Neptunes height in her goddess form appeared. She wore silver armor on her upper torso, gauntlet pieces on her arms, silver armored boots that stopped under her knees and a black blouse and grey skirt that went to her knees. She had beautifully smooth and fair skin, silver hair that was tied in a pony tail in the back but her hair still reached down to in-between her shoulders with two bangs up front that reached to her shoulders. She had piercing but beautiful sapphire blue eyes and on her back was a large blade with an ocean blue diamond in the hilt and another sword on her hip that was about the size of a Japanese katana that had the same jewel in the hilt but it was smaller. She focused her attention on Croix and let a wicked smirk come over her face.

"I've finally found you Croix, and I'm not going to let you get away." said the girl before she disappeared in a light blue flame that was cold as ice.

**The quest for the key fragments has begun. Who exactly is Croix and where did he come from? Plus, who is that mysterious girl and how does she know Croix? Is she friend, foe or something else? Only way to know for sure is to stay tuned for the rest of Hyper Dimension Neptunia: the alternation.**


End file.
